Wounds Time Can't Heal
by Rythixx
Summary: Sometimes having all the power in the world doesn't mean a thing. After tragedy falls, Naruto slips into a self loathing slumber. Only to be awakened, in a world he knows nothing about, while his own ghost haunt him. NarutoInuyasha crossover.
1. Prolouge

**This is gonna be my first attempt at a cossover. So bear with me. And yes as with most of my stories this will be an extreme super Naruto. Though to be honest Action will take a backseat to other types of conflict. Besides what's the fun or writing a fan fic in which Naruto is weak? That's my reasoning don't like it? That's what the back button is for.**

* * *

Prologue

Encased in a tomb of his own rage and sorrow, he sleeps. Dead to the world, and the people in it. Continually drowning in his self made ocean of bitter tears and blood. Drowning…drowning…dark. _His hands bathe in the blood of his beloved three. Carnage and death lay all around him, yet those three souls drifting to death is all that he sees. Things were supposed to be better now, conquered demons, flattened obstacles, even dreams achieved. Why? Why!? For power, out of spite, first love's jealousy of love true. His angels, even in death, apologize to him! What are they sorry for?! He should have been able to protect them. " Live", that is what they asked of him. Live? Why? How? No it didn't make sense, why live? He had no one, other than his brother in pain. Why damn it!? Why!? He cries out to the heavens that have spited him all his life. And he swears he hears the angelic voices of his trio of angels, " To prove that you can.." _His revelry cut short unexpectedly. His tomb…shattered, he is awakened.

Running, always running. Is that why he continues to ignore her for _**her**_. Kagome Higurashi shook the building dark thoughts out of her mind, now wasn't the time. Even as she fled the rampaging rhino like demons behind her, she couldn't help feel a little satisfied. She was right, she had warned Inuyasha that this place had and extremely powerful aura, that it was dangerous. But no, don't listen to Kagome, or as he so affectionately named her, his shard detector. Even when the rest of the group had agreed with her, he wanted to explore, the smallest possibility of another shard proving to be to big a temptation for him. It was two days ago that he heard a rumor in a nearby village about a possible jewel shard in what the locals referred to as the 'great crystal forest.' As soon as the group neared the forest of what Kagome assumed to be dark crimson glass, she was enveloped in this terrible aura of misery, and rage. In all honesty she would rather face Naraku ten times over than ever come face to face with the source of the feeling. However bending to accommodate Inuyasha's ego they entered the forest of glass. Sure enough not an hour into walking they where accosted by a herd of said demons. She wasn't sure exactly when in the battle she and Sango where separated from the others, only that a few minutes afterwards she was separated from Sango. She is spared further deliberation as she feels a horrid pain rip throughout her body, and is sent sailing through the air. Apparently one of her pursuers had caught up, a pained yell tore its way from her throat as she slammed into a particularly thick spire of glass. As the shards of glass rain down around her, she is surprised to find that her landing is softer than she would have thought. She peers down to find that she is laying on top of a body, instantly she crawls off and away of her make shift landing pad. She stared wide eyed as the figure began to stir and eventually stand.

The first thing that greeted Naruto's vision was an incredibly blue sky, he pointed out to himself that it wasn't all that bad a way to wake up. He stood slowly and began to stretch as was his custom when waking up. How long had it been? He would just have to wait to find out. He was about to pulse his chakra to inform his partners of his awakening when a gasp drew his attention behind him.

She couldn't contain a gasp as the figure rose and began to stretch and look around. As he turned to look at her she couldn't help but think of the handsome warriors that where described in legends. His golden blond spiked hair rustled in the breeze as he observed her through sky blue eyes, which she noted, held slit pupils. The lower half of his face was obscured by a dark grey cloth facemask. His body was adorned with a black long sleeve shirt and black baggy pants. Over which he wore a set of dark red plated armor, which looked to be a precursor to what she saw some of the feudal samurai wear. It consisted of a chest plate, shoulder pads that ran down to his elbows, two sets of bracers, and a set of greaves. His black boots were plated with the same type of material as the rest of the armor, and his hands where adorned with black fingerless gloves, that featured a metal plate on the backs of the hand that had a leaf like symbol engraved on it. On his chest plate, the kanji for 'fire' was engraved into the armor right over his heart, with his right shoulder pad decorated with the kanji for '6th'. While all this led to his handsome warrior image, what really drew her attention to him had to be the nine crimson foxtails that swayed behind him their black tips flicking at the air, these as well as his claws, and pair of fox ears poking out of the top of his hair singled him out as a demon. A demon that she had just inadvertently disturbed.

Naruto was about to talk to this girl, who was dressed in some rather odd clothes, when snarls and growls sounded behind him. He turned to see three, what he could only assume to be demons, staring right past him and towards the girl hungrily. With a deep sigh, he lowered himself into a combat stance. " Yeesh I was having such pleasant dreams to."

* * *

* * *


	2. In The Legends

**Wounds Time Can't Heal.**

Ch.1: In The Legends

It was a bloodbath, plain and simple and Kagome didn't know how to feel about it. The first of her pursuers had tried to jet right past the armor clad demon and was impaled by his tales for it's trouble. She had turned to observe the other two only to find them wrapped and bound by vines. Her savior was gently moving his hands as if conducting an orchestra. His hands then began to glow an ominous red before it gathered in his claws, he flashed away and all that let her know she was safe was the blood curdling screams of the two bound demons as they where sliced through cleanly. He then faded back into view, not a drop of blood on him, again he looked so picturesque as if out of a story book. The glistening red armor, the wind rustling his hair, the fox ears poking out of the top of his head…the tails swaying gently in the breeze.

He didn't know what possessed him to butcher the demons like he did. He didn't really know the girl, he had no obligation to help her, in fact for all he knew she deserved what ever she was going to get. Yet he did, acting on instinct, with a little tail manipulation, and use of the Kyuubi chakra or as he began to call it ' Malice Chakra' those demons had breathed their last breath. Now that the distraction was over he had to awaken his allies. Focusing his chakra be began to wonder what was next, everything he knew was now some portion of time in the past. He began to think about all he had learned while in his forced slumber, In his mind the Kyuubi had trained him through their link, in just about everything, from his manipulation of plant life and malice chakra, to swordsmanship. As he thought, said malice chakra swirled violently around him, eventually taking the form of a fox head, with a mighty roar said fox head raced into the sky before dissipating in a wave of red. He was spared any further thought as a wave of warm pleasure swept throughout his body, as he felt gentle pressure being applied to his ears and tails.

She couldn't help it, they where so adorable. Before she could remind herself that this was a powerful, unknown demon that had just slaughtered three others without a second thought, she snuck up behind him and started playing with his tails while stretching up to rub his ears. She worried a little when he tensed up, only to almost coo at him when he began to purr, purr, she was making him purr. She was elated, and a little excited that she held such control over him. She was so wrapped up in her dominance over him, she didn't notice him turn around until he spoke to her. " Are you enjoying yourself?" His tone was deep, and melodious with just a hint of amusement. All and all Kagome had to fight the urge to shiver, it was too bad she couldn't control her blush. Before she could work up an answer she found herself ensnared in his tails, screaming as the two flew through the air. As they landed Kagome looked back to see a tidal wave of the red glass where the two had been standing only seconds ago. " So you're awake?" she heard his voice inquire. "Gaara.". She was about to ask what he was talking about when a figure, when two figures walked into the clearing.

The first figure was a redhead dressed in what looked to be formal robes of some kind. They where blue and white and adorned with the kanji for '5th' and 'wind'. He had jade eyes with a tattoo of the kanji for 'love' above his left eye. He too was a demon if his single light brown, black tipped tail and rounded furry ears poking out of the top of his head where any indication. Sand swirled around his feet as he walked, and his eyes flashed in recognition as the blond haired demon spoke what was apparently his name. His eyes then looked on Kagome and he heaved a sigh before turning to the other, " So you got one too." he drawled nodding at the second figure, who as they spoke was encased in a cocoon of sand. This however did not stop her from stretching to rub the red head's ears. Kagome instantly recognized the figure.

" Sango?" she asked incredulously. The figure's attention snapped from her objective to Kagome.

" Kagome? What are you doing here?" Kagome wasn't allowed to answer as the blond demon cut her off.

" O.k. so we know who you two are, in case your wondering my name is Naruto Uzumaki and my friend here is Gaara."

" You're demons." stated Sango in a neutral tone.

" Yes." replied Naruto in the same tone.

" Very strong demons?"

" I don't know I've only measured myself against those simpletons." he jabbed a thumb at the shredded remains of the three demons.

" Um…not to be rude or anything but could you put us down?" asked Kagome hesitantly.

" Sure no prob-" Naruto didn't get to finish as he leapt through the air to get out of the way of a blast of energy. He didn't know what was going on but if he were to look at Kagome he would see her grimace in recognition, and anxiety over the coming encounter. Naruto turned to see a figure burst into the clearing recklessly, the figure was dressed in an entirely red outfit and was waving around a rather large sword. He had long silver hair and judging from the claws and ears was at least part demon. The man snarled at him.

" Let go of Kagome demon! If you don't I'll make you pay."

" And why would I just release her when I have no idea whether you are friend or foe?" asked Naruto calmly as he set Kagome down but kept two tails wrapped around her waist. He didn't see the slight blush that tinted her cheeks. He was about to ask Kagome for information when more people ran into the clearing, one carried a staff and was dressed in the vestments of a monk, an other was a small child, well kit actually if his foxtail and ears were anything to go by, and last but not least was a rather large white, two tailed cat, adorned with various markings. Upon seeing him the group fell into combat stances, he took a stance in kind, and Gaara transported to his side with the one called Sango still in his sand. The atmosphere was tense. That was until the kit ran up to him despite calls of protest from just about everyone and upon studying Naruto more, fell to his knees and bowed deeply. "Who are you?"

" Shippo."

" What are you doing?"

" I know who you are." stated the kit still bowing.

" Oh, and who am I Kit?" the others shared a confused glance at the exchange.

" You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune are you not? One of the original demon lords? The one in the stories tou-san used to tell me? Are you? Huh?" the kit began to ramble his voice going from solemn respect, to childish curiosity and excitement. Everyone else's eyes widened, the inu group due to the apparent notoriety of this demon, and Naruto and Gaara because apparently they weren't as obscure in this time as they wanted.

" In a way, yes I am. I'm more like his hand picked successor. As for the whole stories part, it would depend on the story."

" The last battle of the Bijuu. I think you and one or two other tailed beast teamed up to defeat the rest. Then all of them disappeared. Tou-san told me that was about a millennium ago. So was that you huh, huh?" The young kit pressed on even more excited. Naruto for one didn't know if he wanted to answer, it would be hard to get the new start he was looking for if he was already tied to his past. He was spared an answer as two more figures landed in the clearing one by Gaara and the other in front of Naruto.

" You are correct young kit, he may not want to admit it, but that was him, the boy with him, and one other who unfortunately didn't make it." stated the horse sized red fox that now stood in front of Naruto. His red fur matching, Naruto's dark plated armor perfectly, and his nine pristine tails flicked the air.

" Kyu I really wish you hadn't told them, the whole point of this was to get a new start."

" Really I thought the whole trapped for a millennium thing was because you couldn't handle everything that was happening." remarked the raccoon that stood beside Gaara. He was roughly the same size as the fox, and was light brown in color with the traditional black markings associated with raccoons. Naruto glared at the raccoon, with enough disdain to make all present flinch.

" You forget your place Shu, I am the only thing that keeps Gaara from flattening you, I'm sure your guidance, though appreciated, was not enough to make up for the years of torture you put him through." Naruto spoke in a frigid tone that let all know that the tanuki was treading thin ice.

" Easy kit, you know he's just an ass. So I'm guessing you'd like to know what's going on." spoke the fox known as Kyu.

" Later. It seems that right now we have business with these people." Naruto stated he turned to face the group only to find that the large cat had joined the kit, and had in fact transformed to a smaller form. " Oh, and who would you be?"

" Her name is Kirara." spoke Sango from her place in Gaara's cocoon.

" A neko demon, hmm. Descendent of Nibi why do you not speak?" Naruto was answered by a small tilt of the head and a soft mew.

" Kit it seems that the demons of this time have regressed in not only ability but judging from their aura power." spoke Kyu.

" Hmm. Let's fix something then." Malice chakra began to gather in Naruto's hand and with a quick look to Gaara, the sand manipulator sent mixed sand into the chakra in a small red flash the end result was a small red crystal. "Come here descendent of honorable Nibi," Kirara slowly walked forwards. " Take this." Naruto pressed the small crystal onto the diamond mark on the neko's forehead. In a small flash of red the crystal had merged into it, the others of the Inu group had tensed ready to aid their comrade should the need arise. Their jaws all dropped at what happened next.

" Thank you lord Kyuubi." The now tiny neko's eyes bulged as it looked around furiously. " I just heard myself! I-I can talk? I can talk!" The neko leaped onto the demon lord's shoulder and started snuggling it self into the neck of Naruto. " Thank you! I'm in your debt lord Kyuubi!"

" No you are not, If I could help the descendent of one such as Nibi then that is all the thanks I need. Oh and call me Naruto, Kyuubi is just a title." The rest of the Inu group really didn't know how to react, apparently these two demons are of great power yet, he was carrying on with Kirara like he was an old friend. Their thought where cut off when the blond demon's eyes narrowed and he snarled. " Apparently my senses where a little slow to fire up. I. Smell. Dog. You!" declared Naruto as he rounded on Inuyasha who tensed. "Kirara, honorable descendent of Nibi, why would you even associate with this bastard kin of Gobi!" to say the group was confused was an understatement. The same person who was so nice to Kirara looked like he held Inuyasha in the utmost contempt.

" What is the problem my lord?" asked Shippo.

" Don't worry everyone it's just that we aren't on the best terms with dog demons." stated Gaara coldly. He had by now released Sango and was now using his sand to hold the enraged fox demon.

" Not the best terms? If I could I would bring back that vile hound just to kill him again! Shippo, you said you knew the story of the Last battle of the Bijuu, what I bet you didn't know is that the team that helped me was Shukkaku, Nibi, and Gobi."

" Then why are you mad at me!" demanded Inuyasha.

" Because your bastard ancestor betrayed us! He is the reason Nibi didn't make it, he waited until most of the battle was over and attacked us. Honorable Nibi fell to the bastard hound before me and Gaara put him down!" Naruto was absolutely seething. Or at least he was until a soft hand fell on his shoulder. He looked down to see the pleading brown eyes of the one they called Kagome.

" Please don't hurt Inuyasha. Just because of some thing his ancestor did. You're a good person, I can tell, no other demon I know would have saved me when he had no obligation to me, not to mention any idea of who I am." she sent a hesitant smile his way as he released her. Though he made no notice of it, the hand on his shoulder sent him down memory lane.

**Flashback**

_The body of a bloody and beaten Asuma Sarutobi laid on the ground in front of the local dango shop. Naruto had already beaten him within an inch of murder, and was about to finish the job when a soft, trembling hand found it's way to his shoulder. He turned to it's owner to find teary eyes gazing up at him pleadingly. " That's enough, please leave him alone, seeing you like this is hurting me more than anything he could do." came the quiet request. Naruto only nodded, and turned to the moaning man that was trying to crawl away for all he was worth._

" _Leave Sarutobi, but if you hurt her again with so much as a dirty look, not even the ghost of old man Sarutobi will stop me from ripping your smoke stained lungs out of your chest, got it." his answer was a whimpered yes. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the women he had been defending as she sobbed lightly into his chest. " Shh. It's all right, he'll never hurt you again, no one will." he pulled up from the hug and laid a chaste kiss on her forehead. " Aishiteru." he said softly. Teary eyes widened before the arms that where wrapped around him tightened and a head was buried into the crook of his neck. _

" _Aishiteru. Naruto-kun." _

**End Flashback**

A tear rolled down Naruto's eye as he quickly turned away from the girl. "Fine." He began to walk away when he stopped and called out over his shoulder. " I apologize friends but we really must be going. Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo it was a pleasure to meet you, perhaps we'll meet again. Monk, I apologize for not getting to know you better , maybe next time. Oh and dog…you should thank the girl, and forever remember this day as the day she saved your life."

" I've had enough of you!" cried Inuyasha as he charged the supposed demon lord. No one put him down, not even Sesshomaru, he'd be damned if he let this stranger talk to him like that. He was ground to a stop as the demon's tails wrapped their way around his arms and legs. He looked up in time to see a fist flash in his eyes as he was sent into a tree by a right hook. The demon lord only stared on as Inuyasha tried to pull himself up off the ground.

" Gaarra, Shu, Kyu, we leave." with that he turned and walked off. As he left Kagome tried to shout her thanks for his assistance but it fell on deaf ears. The two demon lords and their companions where already gone.

* * *

**A/N: There you go a bigger taste of the story. I'm gonna slowly chip away at what happened, to lead Naruto and Gaara to where they are now. As you might of guessed Kyu and Shu are in fact the original Kyuubi and Shukkaku. Like I said before their will be more conflict from other sources compared to fighting. And since this is AU many things will change including time lines, my reasoning being that having two powerful demon lords wandering the lands, esspecially one's with the quirks that Naruto and Gaara have, is going to change things drasticly. To Treasures Ignored fans I apologize for taking to long but I had planned out both endings and then threw them a way while cleaning so yeah. I'll probably post another chapter in Legacy Of Legends, and then finish at least one of the endings to Treasures Ignored. Take Care.**


	3. Shedding Light

Wounds Time Can't Heal.

Ch.2: Shedding Light.

_Three still hearts…three rings meaning absolutely nothing…and a single heart broken three times. The warmth had left their bodies a long time ago, yet he still can't help but to dote over them. Brushing strands of hair out of pale faces, placing kisses on cold foreheads, repeating last words, and soft whisperings of 'I love you'. Soon the sky, like his life, loses it's light and he can only weep. Weep and plan, hell was coming for the ones responsible for this, hell on earth, and hell in the afterlife…hell for the rest of their existence._

" Kit!" came the call of Kyu as the group of demons made their way to no where.

" Hmm?"

" Do you want to know what's going on or not?"

" Go ahead and tell me."

" O.k. from what I've been able to gather we've all been out for a millennium."

" Did you actually figure that out or are you just repeating what the smaller kit said." broke in Shu.

" I figured it out before we got there idiot now shut up and let me talk. Like I said we've been 'out' for a millennium, and during that time someone must have fooled with the paths to Makai because human civilization took leaps back, they are no where near as powerful as they used to be, and demon population has sky rocketed. However despite there increased presence, demon blood itself has become weaker and the presence of hanyous is much more common." the red kitsune finished.

" So in laymen's terms what does that mean?" asked Naruto.

" Simply put due to the lack of the real demon lords, weaker demons established control of the land. With demons not having to become as strong to survive their growth became stagnant there for lowering the power levels of all demons dramatically. As it relates to you, you and the tanuki-gaki are far and away the two strongest individual beings on the planet." finished the ex demon lord

" Kyu, is there ever a time that you and Shu regret giving your powers to me and Gaara." asked the blond suddenly.

" If you really want to know I regret it every moment of everyday." remarked the Tanuki demon.

" Gaara, I officially give you an hour to play, whack-a-bastard with Shu." stated Naruto. The group turned to see sand pour out of the sleeves of Gaara's kage robes and form a mallet, before giving chase to the Tanuki who was now apologizing profusely. The two fox demons walked on silently for some time.

" You know one of these days the tanuki-gaki is gonna catch him. So…how you feeling kit?"

" How am I supposed to feel, I just woke up from a 1,000 year slumber, to find that I can effectively do whatever the hell I want. Not to mention waking up to find not only one of our descendents but a descendent of Nibi, voluntarily traveling with a kin of bastard Gobi."

" You know that by blaming him for something his ancestor did, you're effectively becoming as narrow minded as those villagers right?" asked Kyu quietly.

" I'm aware of that. But I think fate can spot me one. I did my best to be a saint once, and it left me with a thrice wounded heart, dead loves, traitor friends, and a destroyed village. I think Kami could have looked the other way if I would have skinned that hound. I would have too, if it wasn't for the girl."

" Well I guess that's how you feel, though I must admit I've never seen anyone calm you down like that since…well…you know." Kyu fell silent.

" Yes I know." the haunting quality of the voice sent a chill down the spine of the ex demon lord.

" You realize you'll have to let it go eventually right?"

" Easier said than done Kyu…easier said than done."

" O.k. well while you reminisce, I'm gonna go exploring."

" You do that, I think I'm just gonna lay here and think." stated the blond as he hoped into a tree.

" Be back later Kit."

" Take care Kyu. Your one of the few I have left." whispered the blond as he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Kagome stared into the fire, it had been roughly an hour since the group of demon's left, yet she couldn't get the encounter out of her mind. A part of her just wanted to forget the whole thing and move on, chalk it up to a random encounter with a demon with issues. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling of connection with the nine tailed demon lord, it was ingrained in her the moment they locked eyes. To be honest it was the same feeling she felt when she had freed Inuyasha, this nagging feeling that they would see each other again, that Naruto was going to be a major player in the events to come. She just prayed it would be as an ally rather than an enemy. She didn't know how strong the four demons where, but if her senses where anything to go by, as well as the one-sided fight between Naruto and Inuyasha, they weren't someone one wanted as enemies. 

She paused her thoughts to look over at Inuyasha who was sulking in the corner, he was obviously embarrassed. She didn't know whether to feel sorry for him, laugh at him, or be content that he was put in his place. His little stunt could have gotten them all killed. She looked over to Sango as she watched Shippo and Kirara talking excitedly. The two demons had in fact distanced themselves, if only slightly, from Inuyasha. Whether it was due to the newly discovered treachery of Inuyasha's ancestor, or the fact that in their opinion Inuyasha chased off their 'lord', she didn't know. Other than the chattering of the two demons the campsite was silent and tense, the reason being Inuyasha's wanting to hunt down the demon lords as potential threats, and Kagome's wanting to try to get them to be allies. Sure they where demons, and the apparent leader of the group, Naruto, seemed to hold a grudge against Inuyasha for what 'Gobi' did. However, something was tearing at Kagome, telling her that the demon lords where not as sinister as Inuyasha was making them out to be. In fact Kagome could have sworn Naruto shed a tear when he turned to leave, like Gobi's treachery brought up more misery than anger. Sango had supported Kagome's argument if only slightly, by saying that the one known as Gaara could have killed her at anytime but chose not to. Miroku remained silent, though one look at him and you could tell he was in deep contemplation.

Kagome's thoughts where interrupted when a red blur landed beside her. She let out a shriek and within moments the entire group was around her in battle stances. " Well that's a fine welcome." she turned to see the fox demon Kyu. " Here I thought the dog was the loud one." Kagome blushed a little in embarrassment before finding her voice.

" How can I help you Kyu?" she decided politeness would be the way to go.

"Well I actually came to apologize for the way the kit acted. He's had the kind of life that doesn't leave room for very much tact."

" Really it's o.k. Kyu though what was it really that sent him off the edge, if you don't mind me asking? It just seemed there was more to it than a simple betrayal."

" It's not really my story to tell, but I'll give you a brief over view. Just know, that if you plan on hurting him, the might of four demon lords will be upon you." Kyu's voice became frigid as he finished. He then looked at the rest of the group. " Are you gonna stand there looking like fools or are you going to sit and listen?" He waited for a moment then began as they sat. " To start off with the Kit had a horrible life growing up, hated by the whole of his home village for a burden he had no choice to bear. By the age of 12 he had gone through things that would make the mightiest demon, weep in sorrow, and seethe in rage. At age 12 things got a little better as the kit made a few friends, these friends quickly became the family he never had. During that year he found out that a group of incredibly strong people where after him, with intentions for his death. When he found out, he left the group of friends that he had grown to cherish, in order to become strong enough to face them. During his time away from the village, villagers told half truths and whole lies about his burden to the ones he had befriended. Most where corrupted by the villages hate, some weren't. Those that weren't tried desperately to help the others see the truth, but when it becomes a matter of a few people's word, against an entire village, it's easy to see who they believed. When he returned the hate had grown immensely, and most of the people he called family kept him at arm's length, almost afraid to be seen with him, some even outright hated him as much as the villagers."

" That's horrible." Kagome stated quietly.

" Oh, it gets worse. One of the friends that stayed by his side quickly became his best friend. Secretly she had always had feelings for the kit, but growing up without knowing what affection was, he could never tell. Anyways as they became better friends her feelings changed to that of an protective sister. One day she had stood up to a group of her own clan members who wanted her to break off her friendship with the kit. The next day she was executed publicly by her own father, while the kit was out of the village. Needless to say the kit was angry when he returned home, and that day the only thing stopping him from destroying the entire village was the fact that three women comforted and calmed him. It was after her death that his friends that had turned their back on him realized the error of their ways, it was to late though the kit was broken, those that had scorned him never knew the warmth of his friendship again. From that day forward the kit was simply a machine, going through the motions of life, only becoming human in the presence of the tree women that had comforted him that day, that he in time grew to love, or the handful of people that had never turned their backs on him. Eventually he was made village leader and things were actually beginning to look up, then the bijuu where released. As He told you, him, Gaara, Nibi, and Gobi defeated the rest when Gobi betrayed them. What he didn't tell you is that after defeating Gobi both he and Gaara had to rest and heal for 7 days. When they got back to the kit's village, it was gone, destroyed by one of the kit's many enemies. But what hit the kit the most was the death of his beloved three, who he had planned on marrying after the situation with the bijuu was over. The kit and Gaara went into a rage and after they annihilated those responsible, they used their combined youkai energy to create that forest of glass and seal themselves away. The goal being that perhaps when they woke up they could get a fresh start. So dog, don't be too offended, it's just that he sees you, and in his mind the vision of the demon whose betrayal took away everything he held dear replaces you. Anyways that's all I came to say, I have a feeling we will meet again and I don't need you being uninformed causing him to lose it. Until then good bye." with that the demon fox vanished in a flash of red. Leaving the Inu group to their thoughts.

" Lord Naruto led such a sad life." sniffled a teary eyed Shippo.

" I feel even more indebted to him now." stated Kirara solemnly.

" I kinda know how he feels, I lost my family, and he lost just about everything." whispered Sango.

" It certainly does explain his hostility. These demons…there's more to them than I thought." Miroku said calmly.

" He won't get any pity from me. He needs to learn to move on." grunted out Inuyasha.

" Shut up Inuyasha!" screamed an outraged Shippo.

" Yeah you really shouldn't talk as some one who continually chases after the clay sculpture of his dead lover!" bit out Kirara as she and Shippo ran into Kagome's arms as Inuyasha began to give chase.

"SIT!" Kagome's voice followed by the thunderous slam of Inuyasha's body into the earth. Though her voice projected anger anyone who had eyes could see that the girl was terribly saddened by the story. _I'm sorry you had to go through that._ Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held the tiny fox and neko demons tight. _I'll show you though, not all humans are like that, we can be trusted. I promise Naruto I'll see you smile, hear your laugh, and find you happiness. I swear it._

* * *

**AN: There ya go, just a quick chapter to shed some vauge light on what happened. I wonder if any of you could guess his beloved three, oh well. I think I'm gonna stick with the relatively small chapters for quicker updates. Anyway that's all for now. Take Care.**


	4. Faith In Humanity

Wounds Time Can't Heal.

Ch.3: Faith in Humanity.

_Another tear drop added to the puddle that had formed at his feet. A veritable sea of saltwater and blood. Blood of she who had stood by his side, who's courage and determination surpassed his at times. Times like now, she was gone, leaving the world by their hands, why shouldn't he kill them? By all rights they should be dead. He couldn't though, those three held strong, keeping him from reaping his vengeance. Be it through unrivaled strength, unlimited caring, or unequaled understanding, three guardian angels held him down. Quelling his burning rage, with soft embraces, whispered assurances, and warm affections. And to this day he can still never find a way to thank them for what they did._

Naruto was awoken from his nap by the unmistakable scent of blood, human blood. He briefly wondered why he still cared, from what he has gathered throughout his life most people aren't worth the trouble of protecting. He quickly chalked it up to random curiosity, though in the back of his mind his conscience was yelling at him that he still held faith in humanity. He quickly looked around finding that Gaara and Shu where not done having their fun, and Kyu was still gone. He jumped down from his space on the tree and begins running through the forest to the scent of the blood.

He ran into a clearing to find a small girl no older than 9 on the ground doing her best to crawl away from a boy who looked to be slightly older than her that was wielding a chained Kama. The girl was wearing a worn, and tattered kimono and had her black hair gathered into a messy side ponytail. The boy, Naruto noted, was dressed in clothes similar to that of one of the hound's companions…the one called Sango. In fact now that he thought about it the two smelled as if they where related. Naruto pushed those thoughts out of his head and raced towards the girl. He got there just in time to push the girl out of the way of the blade, as it sunk into his shoulder. Naruto took it all in stride catching the chain in his hands before the boy could withdraw the weapon. With a strong pull the boy was flying towards him, or to be more precise, Naruto's right knee. As the boy was thrown back from the force of the knee to his face, Naruto noted that his eyes, his entire expression where blank as if he weren't even there. Naruto stalked towards the boy, malice chakra once again gathering in his claws, as he made to take the boy's head he was interrupted by the shrill cry of the girl.

" NO! Don't!" she calls, a heavy pleading tone riddled her voice. Naruto doesn't know why he hesitates but he does, and the boy takes advantage dashing towards the girl. He is only inches away when he is ensnared by roots that explode out of the ground. Naruto calmly walks over to the struggling boy and incapacitates him with a chop to the neck. "Thank you." the girl says as she walks over.

"No problem but do you want to tell me why you where so bent on saving him."

" He's my friend."

" You do realize he was trying to kill you right?"

" No he wasn't."

" Um…yeah, yeah he was. "

" No mister he wasn't, he was being controlled, or at least that's what he was saying before he attacked me. He was helping me find lord Sesshomaru cause I got lost when master Jaken left me behind. We where talking when a bad man dressed like a monkey came and told him to kill me. I think he called him Naku, Naru, Naraku, something like that. Anyways he told him to kill me, when he said no the monkey man said something about a jewel shard, and my friend having to obey him or else he'd take it away, and my friend would die. Then my friend started screaming like he was being hurt real bad, and when I went to check on him he attacked me." finished the girl, her voice becoming faster and higher in pitch as she went on.

" O.k. little girl, you know that's quite the story. So what's you name?"

" Huh? Oh! Rin is Rin!" The girl answered exuberantly.

" Huh?" Naurto replied dumbly. '_Did she just talk about herself in third person?_'

" Rin is Rin!" she then pointed at the boy. " Kohaku is Kohaku!"

" O.k. Well you can call me Naruto. So where do we find this Sesshomaru you were looking for?"

" I don't know, Lord Sesshomaru is always real busy, and leaves Rin with master Jaken a lot. This time master Jaken got mad at Rin and called her a b-b a bur-"

" A burden?"

"Yeah." the girl answered her voice less exuberant. " Rin was lost for a long time then Kohaku saved me from some demons. We just wander around looking for Lord Sesshomaru."

" Hmm. How about this, Why don't you come with me Rin? I have some friends that I travel with that are real strong, and real smart. They'll help protect you in case the ' monkey man' comes back to hurt you or your friend. We might even be able to find away to help him not be controlled."

" Rin won't burden you?" asked the little girl a small light of hope in her eyes.

" No Rin won't burden me. In fact maybe I can find away to help Rin get strong, so that this Jaken character can't ever call Rin a burden again. And if he does you'll be strong enough to bop him on the nose o.k.?" Naruto' s answer came in the form of a shrill squeal, as he was knocked to the ground by a flying tackle from the young girl.

" Yes! Yes! Thank you. Naruto-sama!" The girls high pitched thanks continued fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, Naruto's mind wasn't on the child who was attempting to squeeze the life out of him. But rather on the last time he had fallen victim to a 'flying hug of death'.

**Flashback**

_Naruto made his way down towards the north gates, his mind wrapped around the confrontation to come. The stakes? Life as we know it. The odds? Not very good. He was knocked out of his contemplation by a searing pain in his torso as he was thrown to the ground. He was about to counter attack when warm, slender arms wrapped their way around him, and a face was buried into his chest. He looked down to see one of his angels, he knew why she had come, and knew that this was one of the few things that he couldn't allow her to change his mind on. Quietly he held her as her body shook, indicating to him that she was crying. Tears caused by him, tears that he could not remedy. _

" _Don't go." came her soft, sad voice._

" _I have to."_

" _No you don't. Let the sand kid do it." she squeezed him harder._

" _You know he doesn't stand a chance on his own. Hell we barely stand a chance united, hopefully having Nibi fighting with us will help, and Gobi is as loyal to Kyu as Kyu says he is." His only reply came in the form of a strangled sob as she clutched him even tighter. He reaches down and caresses her cheek gently pushing her face to meet his gaze. The site almost breaks his resolve, a veritable flood of tears mar her angelic face. " Hey hey, what would people say if they saw you of all people crying like this hmm?" She turns to avoid his gaze._

" _I don't care. What these people think doesn't matter to me one bit." again her voice comes out in melancholic whispers._

" _I care. If people see you without that mask of yours they're gonna realize how beautiful you really are, and they're gonna try to take you away from me." He represses a grin as she lets out a strangled chuckle._

"_Why do you want to fight so bad?" she ask her eyes dimming._

" _I don't want to fight, I have to." Naruto winces as she starts pounding his chest._

" _Why don't you just stay? Why do you want to leave us so bad? What about me…us, do you know how much we love you?! Isn't that reason enough to stay!?!" she was screaming now, but despite her best attempts to be intimidating, the hurt, the worry, the sadness in her voice made it impossible._

" _No…it's not reason enough to stay." He felt her stiffen and instantly she tried to pull out of his arms. Only for Naruto to pull her into a chaste kiss. As he released the kiss he looked deep into her teary eyes. "But it's reason enough to fight, and it's damn sure reason enough to come back." he smiled at her and she buried her face into the crook of his neck and released a fresh round of tears. After a few minutes Naruto made to get up only to have her hold him even tighter._

" _Just give me another minute, just one more minute please."_

" _One more minute? Why not."_

**End Flashback**

" Naruto-sama why you crying?" the voice of Rin snapped him back to reality. Her tiny fingers wiped the tears from his cheek. " What's wrong?"

" It's nothing Rin, no worries." he sat up and stood the little girl up. " Let's see if your friend is feeling better o.k.?"

" Yes Naruto-sama." Rin called.

Naruto walked over to the ensnared boy only to find him awake. The boy was eyeing him critically. " Before you even start, yes I'm a demon, no I don't plan on harming you and Rin, and no you aren't strong enough to stop me if I were. So, now that that's out of the way, Kohaku, do you know anything about how your being controlled."

" It's the jewel shard in my back, it's a piece of the legendary Shikon no Tama. It's energy is the only thing that keeps me alive, my 'master' Naraku, channels his Youkai energy into the crystal, aiding in sustaining my life but also making me a slave to his will."

" Hmm. So basically you live off of leeching youkai out of a shard of some legendary jewel, well hell that can be cured rather easily. Find a demon that is able to manipulate his youkai enough to do the same thing, be it a seal or another type of crystal. Only down side is that your life would still be directly linked with theirs, and you'd still technically be their servant."

" Well then how does that help me! I'll still be a slave!" Kohaku snapped.

" Not if you find a demon nice enough to give their servant a lot of leeway. Maybe if you'd ask nicely I'd do it ya brat. Instead of screaming like a toddler." Naruto stated casually.

" You mean it Naruto-sama? You'll help Kohaku?" squealed Rin.

" Yes I will assuming he has no problems with it."

" N-no sir, but why would you help me like this? You don't just want a servant do you?"

" To be honest yes I do, but not in the way you think. You see you will still be under my command, but there is very little I'll have you do. Most of the time you'll probably be more of a guide than anything else, I just awoke from a long slumber and am really short on knowledge of the times. Also Rin seems to trust you enough, and…" Naruto leaned in close to where only Kohaku could hear him. "…I believe you have a relative running around some where, and far be it from me to not help you see her again." When the boys eyes widened Naruto's suspicions where confirmed. " No sibling should have to watch another suffer." If Rin or Kohaku would have looked they would have seen a flash of pain, anger, and despair flash in the nine-tailed demon lord's eyes. ' _Isn't that right Hinata-nee-chan._'

* * *

**AN: There ya go just another quick update. A lot of you have messaged me for longer chapters, and a lot of you have messaged me for faster updates. PICK ONE DAMN IT. I can't devote my time to doing both. I have other fics to work on, not to mention school and work. Besides I've been averaging about 2,000 words a chapter on this fic and I think that's pretty decent. It just looks small cause I don't cheat and double space every line. Anyways now that I'm done with my rant, Some of you have been real close to guessing his 'beloved three' but no one has gotten it yet. Like I said I'll drop clues, who knows I may do something for the First person to guess them, so long as they don't cheat and put six or seven names. Anyways to answer some other questions, no members of his beloved three will be his pairing for this fic, they'll all make cameos but that's about it. No I havn't set the pairings yet but I have some rough ideas. And for all those who complain to me via private message because you have the courage to whine, but not to whine in public, Yes Naruto is super strong, No I'm not going to change that, and Yes I meant what I said when I said you can hit the back button for all I care. Sorry I ranted again, but all these whining cowards grate on my nerves. Anyways Thanks for Reviews and Support. Take Care.**


	5. Hate is Eternal

Wounds Time Can't Heal.

Ch.4: Hate is Eternal

It had been two weeks since Rin and Kohaku had joined the group of demon lords. With the help of Kyu Naruto was able to remove the pitch black jewel shard, and seal it in a scroll the moment he felt the evil permeating from it. Kohaku now sported a small circular seal on his neck. It was a simple circle with nine fox tails intertwined around it. The seal acted as a catalyst point for Naruto's youkai to enter Kohaku's body, keeping his body from shutting down and, due to a suggestion by Kyu, enhance his physical capabilities to that of a Jounin of Konoha. At first Naruto had wanted to teach ninjutsu to Kohaku but alas the people of this era had under developed, almost to the point on non-existent, chakra systems. There was always the procedure to force open one's pathways but with Kohaku's body in it's barely alive state to begin with, he would not be able to withstand the procedure.

Rin had been a welcomed addition to the group. With Kyu and Gaara pointing out that her presence seemed to bring out more of the old Naruto. He smiled more, and generally held a content air around him when near the girl. Naruto for his part wondered if hanging out with Rin was what having children would be like. Either way he enjoyed her company tremendously. True to his word Naruto had began training Rin in the basics of Swordsmanship and self defense. Rin for her part was a sponge for swordsmanship with her natural abundance of energy, and curiosity driving her in her training. It was during this time that Naruto had thanked Kyu for his foresight in telling Naruto and Gaara to take, and seal all the supplies they could in scrolls before they sealed themselves away. The group had enough weapons, food, clothing, technique scrolls, books, and just about any other ninja related material, to restart their civilization. Before sealing themselves away they had taken supplies from the ruins of just about every village that had been ravaged by the Bijuu or war. From the Akatsuki base and the village of Oto, to Suna and Konoha. The group had the majority of their civilization sealed in scrolls.

During the two weeks Kohaku had lived up to his job as Naruto's servant/guide and filled in Naruto about the situation between Naraku and the Inuyasha group. Naruto for one was in an inner struggle, about who he disliked more. This Naraku character reminded him of Orochimaru so much it was frightening, the way he manipulates people, even his own subordinates, if what Kohaku said about the one called Kagura was anything to go by, was sick. Inuyasha on the other hand, dropped even more notches on his respect chain. Kohaku had stated that while under Naraku they had spied on the group using insects, and that during this time Inuyasha had been an arrogant ass to the rest of the group, save a few gentle and warm moments. Naruto was also put off at the hanyou's treatment of the fox kit Shippo, and decided that he would have to fix that. The hanyou's treatment of the girl called Kagome burned Naruto for a reason he did not know, or at least didn't want to admit. To see such a gentle soul being strung along like that hurt the demon lord, especially when the unbidden memories of team seven came up.

What angered the demon lord the most however was the selfishness of the hound hanyou, Kagome wanted to find the jewel because she broke it, and because she is the rightful guard of the jewel she is taking on her responsibility, admirable. The hound wants to find it so that he can become a full fledged demon? He wants to wish upon a jewel for power, isn't that the same thing the 'detestable Naraku' wants? What ever happened to working for power. Admittedly, Naruto and Gaara where given their power by Kyu and Shu, however this was only after they worked hard enough to prove themselves worthy. Add to that the fact that even now when they are among the most powerful beings on the planet, they still train themselves to the bone every day, living by the old adage ' if you're not getting better, you're getting worse.'

There where however three enigma's that Naruto wanted to learn more about. The first being Naraku's incarnation Kagura, an apparently strong, and totally unwilling member of Naraku's forces. She could prove to be a valuable ally if the demon lords played their cards right. The Second being this 'Lord Sesshomaru'. Naruto's first inclination was to dislike him seeing as according to Kohaku he's Inuyasha's half brother and therefore a dog demon. Rin however would not stop singing praises of the daiyoukai and Naruto eventually decided that the demon deserved to at least be given a chance, if only because Rin trust Sesshomaru, and Naruto trust Rin. The biggest wild card however was the revived priestess Kikyo, Naruto for one didn't know how to feel about her. It certainly was unfortunate that her life turned out the way it did, even more so to be brought back from what little peace she did receive in death, only to walk the earth as a parasite. Despite his pity for her Naruto knew that something had to be done about her stealing of souls. He would have to keep an eye on these three wild cards lest potential allies become unwanted enemies. Then again Naruto wasn't entirely sure he should get involved at all, these weren't his battles, though the fate of the land did hang in the balance, and he had seen enough burning ruins and corpse filled battle fields. Oh well he would wing it.

Naruto's thoughts took a back seat as his humble guide appeared in front of him. The boy looked a little happier than he used to, though he had still held a little apprehension to being Naruto's servant that continued to wane as Naruto treated him better and better. Going so far as to provide the boy with a brand new sickle and chain. " Naruto-sama… a massive swarm of low level demons are approaching a nearby campsite. If the articles around the site are anything to go by, it's the group in which my sister and Inuyasha are traveling."

" Hmm. To help or not to help? It's not really our fight, though you would be able to at least see your sister, and I did want to check up on the kit. What do you want to do Kohaku?"

" Me sir?"

" Yes you. I told you, you're only technically a servant, I value your opinion and wishes just as much as my own, if not more so."

" If it's alright I would like to at least let my sister know she doesn't have to worry about me being with Naraku anymore. Besides I know that Kagome girl they travel with purifies the jewel shards and is their rightful guardian, so we can give her the shard we have."

" O.k. then. Hey guys!" He called getting the attention of Kyu, Shu, and Gaara who was playing with Rin. The tanuki demon lord had grown a soft spot for the girl and was just as over protective of her as Naruto was. " We're going into battle. Gaara and I will go in first, Kyu, Shu I want you to come in behind us with Rin and Kohaku. Kohaku I'm sticking you in the back because the other group doesn't know you're a good guy yet and I'd hate for there to be friendly fire. Let's go."

* * *

Kagome sighed again as she let loose another arrow into the swarm of oncoming demons. It seemed like they had been fighting forever. It had been around two weeks since they had last seen the demon lords but their aura still hung around the area. The Inu group had still not left the crystal forest, seeing as Inuyasha was still hell bent on finding the rumored jewel shard. The whole group was about ready to leave with out him when an army of demons attacked them, being led by one of the Rhino-like demons they had encountered before only this one was powered with the shard they had been searching for. The battle had been as expected with was of demons falling to Inuyasha and his Tessaiga, others falling to Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Kagome felt inferior to her comrades her battle prowess only surpassing that of Shippo.Yet another thing she fell short in compared to _**her**_ in. She was knocked out of her revelry and into the air by two large snake demons. She landed on the ground with a thud, rolling haplessly to a stop. The cries of her comrades fell on death ears as she noticed her glass vial of jewel shards sitting on the ground a good ways away from her. Time froze for the girl as demons swarmed towards the vial, her breath only came back when a ball of fluff flashed to the vial and back to her taking the form of her forgotten comrade. Shippo appeared in front of her waving the vial jovially at her. She was snapped to attention by the screamed warnings of her other comrades. She turned to find the shard enhanced demon charging her and Shippo. She froze as memories and regrets flooded her minds, her thought process ground to a halt as Shippo jumped in front of her to protect her.

The young kit didn't know what he was doing, in all honesty he knew that his jumping in front of Kagome didn't mean anything. He would be nothing more than a stepping stone. However at least he would die before Kagome, his Kaa-san, he wouldn't have to live with out her, even if only for a second. His heart clenched as Kagome yelled his name, and for him to get out of the way. He stood firm though, this was something he had to do. Kagome's screams only grew louder as the demon came closer to Shippo the little fox kit closed his eyes ready for the end when another scream rang out. These screams however where of the pained variety, terrible cries of agony. The kit opened his eyes to find nine crimson tails coming into view from behind him. One in each arm and leg of the demon, one in each shoulder, and one in his stomach, throat, and forehead. The tails slid out of the demon with a sickening 'pop' and Shippo looked up over his head to find his lord, and new idol, staring down at him. His heart soared with pride at what his idol spoke next. " That was very brave kit, courage befitting a great kitsune. I'm proud to call you kin." Naruto then turned around to the stunned and gaping Kagome. " You know, we really need to stop meeting like this."

The battle field grew silent as the lower level demons fled with their 'leader' dead. Quickly the rest of the Inu group was by Kagome's side eyeing Naruto. Naruto for his part was ignoring their looks and was playing with Shippo. Finally tired of being ignored Inuyasha spoke up. " What are you doing here ya mangy fox."

" Helping the comrades you couldn't protect, hound." came the frigid reply of Gaara as he was sending sand into the sky to crush any straggling demons.

" Now Gaara, weren't you the one telling me to give him a chance?" ask Naruto as he swung Shippo around.

" That chance was used up when we learned his goals." the inu group was curious as to what they where talking about but let the matter drop.

" Anyways like Gaara said we came to help."

" We don't need your help." Inuyasha sneered.

" Oh? And little Shippo and Kagome here weren't about to be trampled? Don't let your pride cost your comrades their lives hound." replied Naruto with narrowed eyes. He then turned his attention to Kagome. " There is another reason I'm here. I heard you where looking for these." Naruto casually unsealed Kohaku's tainted shard and tossed it to her.

" Where did you get this?" Kagome stated.

" I took it off some kid, his name is Kohaku, he said he was your brother Sango." The entire inu group stiffened.

" You killed Kohaku!" roared Inuyasha.

" Um…no I didn't."

" Liar, if some one removes the shard he dies!"

" Look you stupid dog I didn't kill him."

" I told you all, no you wanted to listen to Kagome, let's make friends. Hah! I told they where nothing but trouble."

"I didn't kill him he's still alive." replied Naruto agitation coating his voice.

" Don't mock Sango like that!" snarled Inuyasha.

During this time Sango was on the verge of her own mental collapse. '_Kohaku…is dead? No…they said he's alive, but they pulled out his shard! They killed him! They said he was alright…they're demons they're lying. Inuyasha is a demon…he's only a half demon. Naraku is a half demon…enough of this those monster's I'll avenge Kohaku.' _" You…you monsters. You vile, evil creatures. He was my only family left…you took away my only family!"

" Women, did you not hear us your brother is fine." replied Gaara coldly.

" Stop Gaara. She's just like the villagers, deep down she hates for what we are. She's not gonna listen to reason." replied Naruto sadly. Kirara, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku flinched at the sadness that flashed across Naruto's face.

" Silence monster! I hate you! For my family, I swear to end your existence!" Sango charged her weapon raised high, Inuyasha following right behind her. She had reached half way towards her destination when she was ground to a halt and her weapon was ripped out of her hands. She turned around to find the other two demon lords, Kyu and Shu pounced on Inuyasha. What shattered her world however was the sight of a sickle and chain wrapped around her weapon, and her little brothers eyes staring into hers cold fury ablaze.

* * *

AN: There ya go, don't get used to the whole up date every day thing. It's just that my classes where canceled and I had nothing better to do. Take care.


	6. Fearing The Unknown

Wounds Time Can't Heal

Ch.5: Fearing the Unknown.

"…Kohaku?" Sango slowly made her way to her brother only to be frozen in her tracks by a withering glare.

" Don't fall for it Sango it's a trick!" cried out Inuyasha.

" Be silent hound." came Naruto's voice. " It's no trick that is really the boy. What we were trying to tell you is that we liberated him from the shard's influence."

" How though? Could you please explain how he is still alive Naruto?" came the calm calculating voice of Miroku.

" It's simple really um…I'm not sure I got your name."

" Miroku."

" O.k. Miroku, all the shard did was act as a conductor for Naraku's youkai, that's why he was able to manipulate Kohaku. The shard made it to where there was essentially a piece of Naraku in Kohaku's conscience. Through the seal I placed on him, the boy is connected to my youkai in a similar manner."

" So you manipulate Kohaku?" asked the monk his voice laced with a cautionary tone.

" In all honesty I could, but I don't. As I first told him when he asked about that, I don't need a servant, I need a guide."

" He's lying he's making Kohaku fight with Sango." Cried out Inuyasha, still from underneath Kyu and Shu. Said fox demon snarled at the instigating hanyou.

" If you do not silence yourself, I will do it for you!" to emphasize his point Kyu thrust his tails into the ground inches away from Inuyasha's head.

" What are you doing? Huh, nee-chan? What exactly was it that you were doing?" the group was stunned that a tone so frigid could come from the young boy.

"You're alive" Sango's voice broke, tears began to gather in her eyes.

" You attacked the person I owe my life to nee-chan. Why?" Kohaku asked as he slowly made his way into the clearing, Rin following him quietly.

" I-I'm sorry. I thought he killed you."

" And when he specifically said he didn't?"

" I thought he was lying." she answered her gaze not leaving the ground in front of her.

" Why?" silence was his answer. "Why!?" Kohaku's voice thundered in the silence.

" Because he's a demon." Sango's answer despite being quiet, cut through the air.

" Inuyasha is a demon. Only a half demon but a demon none the less."

" Half demon is still half human."

" Oh so you don't accept Inuyasha as a half demon, you except him as being half human.

So you still hang onto the petty grudge against demons."

" We're demon slayers Kohaku, it's how we were raised."

" If I could forget such narrow minded teachings then why can't you?"

" I don't know?"

" So that was your reason? Because he was an 'evil' demon. What if I told you that he treated me better than some of our own family did? Does that make him any more or less of a demon?" again silence. " Well answer me!"

" No…he'd still be a demon."

" And his actions can never redeem him of his heritage? What is it about being a demon that needs to be redeemed. These four are nothing like the savage monsters the lessons make them out to be."

" That's the seal talking isn't it. He's making you say these things!"

" No he is not! If any one here isn't them selves it's you. What happened to you? You're normally so understanding. Why can't you except that maybe, like Kirara by the way, he might be a demon that isn't evil. Why can't you understand him like you've done so many others. Why can't you give him a chance!"

" You want to know why? Because of what He's gone through already o.k.! If his life was half as bad as what Kyu mentioned, there is no way he holds no grudge against humans! Yet the first thing he does is save Kagome! He should hate us! I'm terrified of him, all that power mixed with his erratic behavior scares the high hell out of me! Is that what you wanted to hear Kohaku! I don't understand him, or what he'll do next and that scares me!" cried Sango who by now had fallen to her knees in hysterical tears. The boy's eyes softened if only slightly as he walked towards his sobbing sister. As he reached her he crouched down and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

" You were scared that he'd hold a grudge against humans. Yet you're acting exactly like the ones who caused the supposed grudge nee-chan."

" Still…He's a demon Kohaku. Can you blame me for not trusting him?"

" You could have at least heard him out."

" Maybe…but I couldn't take the chance…he's a demon." as the silence Sango's answer caused wore on, Naruto fought to keep his focus, but soon painful memories overcame him.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

Naruto quietly lay in his least favorite place, a bed in the Konoha hospital. Put in here by the ones he called friends. Sakura, Ino, and Kiba jumping him the moment Jiraya left to report to Tsunade. Those that didn't directly attack turned their backs like nothing was happening. Shikamaru and Choji tried to walk away apparently hoping he didn't notice their lack of action. Through the corner of his eyes he sees TenTen looking on with tears in her eyes, apparently sorry that it's happening but not willing to aid him. It only stopped when a few that had remained loyal helped him. Before he passes out he sees swarms of bugs go after his attackers with the voices of Neji and Lee calling out for them to stop. And the whole time the only thing he asked as their attacks reaped havoc upon him was why. Their answer: because you're a demon.

**End Flashback**

* * *

" Foolish." Naruto whispered though in the silence after Sango's statement it was rang like thunder. " Truly foolish." Naruto then turned his back on the group and began to slowly walk away. He had gotten towards the corpse of the shard infested demon when someone interrupted his exit. 

" Where do you think your going?" Cried out Inuyasha. He was answered when Kyu and Shu lept off of him only for him to be crushed under the carcass of the demon as Naruto flung it at him. Inuyasha hopped up quickly and began to charge Naruto, when he was suddenly hit by a rush of sand and driven through a couple spires of crystal.

" Bad dog." muttered Gaara.

" Enough of this, if they dislike us, or fear us that much, if we aren't welcome here. Then we don't need to be here. Gaara, Shu, Kyu, Rin, we go. Kohaku…do as you wish." Stated the blond demon lord as he began walking off. The young boy only looked into the eyes of his sibling before he turned to leave.

" Kohaku!" Sango screamed. " Why are you leaving? Stay, you're free now!" The boy stopped but never turned to address his sister.

" I'm free now because of Naruto-sama. I serve him and will continue to do so willingly. The time isn't right for us to be near each other nee-chan. You can't except that things change and that the ways of our village weren't as concrete as we once so foolishly believed. Your still living in the old world nee-chan, when you find yourself in the new, we'll talk."

" You're gonna leave because of some demon?"

" I'm going to follow a great leader, and carve out a path like everyone else. He's a good person nee-chan, the sooner you can see through the haze of hate and fear, the sooner you'll realize that. Until then I'll follow lord Naruto." He began to walk to join the other demon lords who where being bombarded with thanks and apologies from Kagome.

* * *

As Sango and Kohaku where having their discussion over his leaving, Naruto was making his exit. Or, at least he would have had a soft hand not grabbed a hold of his tails. " Don't leave. Not yet, I'm sorry for the way they acted but please forgive them." came the soft voice of Kagome. 

" I've forgiven people like that all my life Kagome, things never change." stated Naruto not once making any attempt to turn around and face her.

" Things do change. You'll see."

" And what makes this group of people any different from the people of my village."

" They have me, I'll change their mind."

" No one can change how other people feel about something."

" At least let me say thank you for saving me."

" You just did."

" What are you running from?"

"Running?"

" It just seems like you're afraid to stick around for too long."

" I have no reason to stay." Silence fell between them, Kagome thinking of something else to say, anything to keep the enigma around for a few more seconds. Naruto replaying just how familiar the scene was.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

_It had been three weeks since the innocent blood of his best friend, his nee-chan, had been spilt. Three weeks since he had fallen to pieces and been put together again by three guardian angels. Naruto was currently at the north gate getting ready to go on yet another S-rank mission. In the three weeks Naruto had become a machine, taking on solo A and S rank missions back to back. He had already completed 12 of them. The few that still cared for him where growing worried, but the council loved it. He was shaken from his thoughts when a pair of delicate arms wrapped around his waste and an obviously female body was pressed against his back. " Wow a hug and no broken bones, or threat of suffocation that's rare._

" _Stop this." came the surprisingly gentle voice._

" _Stop what?" replied Naruto, trying with all his might not to get lost in the warmth of the embrace._

" _You're killing yourself. When's the last time you spent a night in the village."_

" _When I fell asleep on the couch with you and the other two."_

" _Why do you want to be away so badly?"_

" _There's no reason for me to stay."_

" _Oh so we're not good enough."_

" _No that's not it, but all of you are being treated almost as bad as I am. My leaving helps everyone out."_

" _That's stupid. What's the real reason, or do I got beat it out of you."_

" _Fine. I'm tired of it. I should feel sad, or betrayed, but all I feel is rage. It's bubbling just beneath my skin. The desire for vengeance, not acceptance, companionship, or even love. I just want to break them down, so badly. And it frightens me, somehow, somewhere along the way I started to become the monster they wanted. When I look at them I don't see former friends, I see victims, I think of ways to make them suffer instead of fond memories. I think of ways to make them all regret what they did to me and it scares me so much." Naruto's voice begin s to crack as emotions run rampant. _

" _Shhh. It's o.k. to feel that way. To be honest I would be worried if you didn't feel at least some anger." the gentle voice cooed into his ear._

" _Then thinking like this doesn't make me a monster?"_

" _No…if anything it makes you even more human." delicate hands gripped his chin and gently turned his face to the side. Concerned eyes stared into his for a second. Then a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead. " You're a good man Naruto-kun, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." She let go of him began walking back into the village. " Come on, the mission can wait, your spending the night at my house. Some real food, and a good sleep will do you wonders." Naruto turned back and stared at the gate for all of an hour-long second. Before turning around and heading towards the warmth of someone who cared._

**End Flashback**

* * *

" Maybe I am afraid." Naruto answered effectively breaking the silence. " Or maybe I'm just tired." Before Kagome could ask him what he meant, Gaara, with Rin on his shoulder, Kyu and Shu joined them. When Kohaku arrived the others just glanced at him before turning to leave again. 

" Hey fox did you brainwash Sango's brother!?"

" Really hound, you don't know when to shut up do you?"

" No, he really doesn't." stated a smooth, aristocratic voice as an aristocratically dressed figure stepped into the clearing. The demon lords tensed, while the Inu group gasped. Silence enveloped the field, that was until Rin spoke up.

" Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

**There ya go the next chapter of WTCH. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is the long awaited meeting between Naruto and Sesshomaru. Take Care.**


	7. Encounters

**AN: I don't know if many of you will enjoy this chapter or not. It was hastily put together for people who where screaming for my blood for taking 'so long' to update. I said it once and I'll say it again I am a very impulsive writer, so sometimes stories just fall of my radar. I apologize for nothing however, that's me, so take it or leave it.**

* * *

Ch.6 Encounters.

The tension in the clearing was immense on one side stood the stoic and calm daiyoukai known as Sesshomaru. On the other the stood the members of the Inu group. Inuyasha was bristling at the presence of his brother. Kagome was frightened at the volatility of the situation. Miroku quietly observed but was ready to act at a moments notice. Sango was torn between trying to remain vigilant and mourning her brother's decision. Kirara and Shippo only watched, instinctively knowing that if the worse where to happen they could do little to stand in the way of such a conflict. Between the two long time rival forces stood the new wild card, the demon lords, the members of which simply stared at the daiyoukai disinterestedly. While Rin simply waved jovially at her savior.

" What are you doing here Sesshomaru?!" came the cry of Inuyasha. The daiyoukai made no acknowledgement of his hanyou brother, instead he simply locked gazes with Naruto.

" So you're the source of the power that was felt here?"

" Maybe, are you the great 'Lord Sesshomaru' that Rin has been telling me about?"

" Indeed I am."

" So you're the great dog daiyoukai, the strongest dog demon alive?" Most of the onlookers froze. The situation was indeed more volatile than they thought. The strongest of the dog demons was standing before another powerful demon who had a grudge against dog demons.

" Indeed I am."

" Yet, you're also the same daiyoukai that took in little Rin here, correct?"

" Correct. Your questions begin to grow tiresome."

" Just one more. Do you genuinely care for Rin? For her well being? You see she's grown on me, I view her as a little sister, or maybe even a daughter. She cares for you greatly and wants to return to you. You will protect her." To punctuate his statement the Fox demon lord opened the floodgates of his killer intent. "Or you will die." The pressure on the occupants of the clearing was staggering, even Sesshomaru was doing all he could not to fall to his knees gasping for air. Instead the daiyoukai was able to maintain hold on his stoic visage and simply nod his head.

Then as if shot out of a cannon Rin was flying towards the daiyoukai latching on to his waist, squeals and shrieks of joy ringing through the air. Naruto's heart clenched as he watched Rin rocket away from him, he had meant every word of what he said. Rin had become very important to him, hell all of the demon lords had grown attached to the bubbling bundle of energy. He had always wondered if his relationship with Rin was what he would have with a daughter. Secretly in a dark corner of his mind he admitted to himself that he would have been content to never find Sesshomaru. To take Rin and raise her as his own. He was broken out of his musings when some…thing scampered from the trees behind Sesshomaru.

" There you are you troublesome girl! Do you know how much trouble you caused me and Lord Sesshomaru!"

" I'm sorry master Jaken." Rin replied lowly

" Sorry? Sorry! I don't know why my lord burdens himself with y-" The toady…thing was shut up by a hard blow to the head. It was during his rant that Rin pulled a sheathed, foot long tanto from the sleeve of her new dark purple kimono, both items courtesy of Naruto. She then swung the tanto, sheathe and all, at the ranting toady thingy's skull, bashing him in the temple and silencing him.

" Rin wouldn't have gotten lost if master Jaken hadn't have left Rin all alone!" the small girl screeched as she repeatedly slammed the sheath into the quivering pulp that was Sesshomaru's follower. It was obvious to all those in the clearing that the girl had built up a lot of resentment toward Jaken as she continued to beat on the by now mercifully unconscious lump of flesh.

" Rin." the stoic voice of Sesshomaru halted the girl mid assault.

" Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked the girl in an innocent tone that didn't belong to a girl that had just bludgeoned the toad vassal.

" Where did you get that weapon?"

" Naruto-sama gave it to me. He even taught me how to use it a little." Sesshomaru turned and stared at Naruto blankly.

" Is this true?"

" Yes, she's actually quite the little swordswomen. I was only able to teach her the basics so you'll have to pick it up from there." Naruto replied. The dog demon lord only nodded.

" I'll thank you for looking after Rin." The Inu group was stunned. Sesshomaru just thanked someone.

" You can thank me by keeping her safe. As I said before if she feels sad, I'll hurt you. If she gets hurt, I'll take your other arm. If she dies…I'll make it to where your suffering never ends…not even in death." during his rant Naruto subconsciously began gathering malice chakra. Resulting in a crimson storm swirling around the blond demon lord. Everyone in the clearing tensed. The demon lords due to the fact that they knew Naruto was completely honest in his threats. The Inu group because threatening someone like Sesshomaru was not something, they thought anyone would be either brave or foolish enough to do. Sesshomaru because although it may have gone against his pride, he was slightly intimidated by this Naruto and had no doubt he could make due on his threat. Everyone was knocked out of their prospective thoughts when Naruto spoke up again. "In fact…I challenge you Sesshomaru. A small spar, hand-to-hand, and swordsmanship only. If only because I doubt little Rin will forgive us if we try to hurt each other. Show me your capable of taking care of her. I hear you're the strongest dog demon alive but from what I've seen of dog biscuit over there, that doesn't mean much." stated Naruto with a small grin on his face as he jerked a thumb in Inuyasha's general direction.

" I accept." came Sesshomaru's answer. He never was one to back down from a challenge. He walked into the middle of the clearing with Naruto. The other demon lords walked to join Rin and the moaning carcass of Jaken.

" I'm gonna skin both you bastards!" came the voice of Inuyasha as he jumped into the clearing with Naruto and Sesshomaru.

" Umm no thanks doggy bag we got this." Naruto picked up a stick from the ground and waved it at Inuyasha who only growled lowly at the taunt. " Come on. You want the stick huh? Huh? Huh? You want the stick? Stick, stick stupid. Now…fetch." Naruto cried out jovially as he flung the stick hard, strait into the face of Inuyasha. Despite the tense atmosphere most of the bystanders snickered, even Sesshomaru had a small smirk playing on his lips. Gaara and Kyu felt relieved at the fact that having Rin around did in fact bring out some of the old Naruto.

" I'll Kill You!" roared an enraged Inuyasha who shot at Naruto aiming to claw his head off. Only for Naruto to duck out of range of the sloppy swipe and drive an elbow just below the sternum of the hanyou, expelling the air from his lungs and sending him to the ground.

" Foolish half-breed allowing yourself to be baited so easily." Sesshomaru smirked.

" O.k. let's get ready." Naruto to the surprise of everyone other than the demon lords, bit his thumb and rubbed blood on the leaf insignia that was on the back of his gloves. The audience only gaped more when in a puff of smoke a sword appeared in the blonde demon lords hands. It was a double-edged strait sword, with both cutting edges serrated wickedly. The blade was black in color with the name 'Yuurei no Kiokuryoku' (Ghost of a Memory) in white kanji, the hilt was a deep crimson color. "So Lord Sesshomaru, should we begin?" His only answer was a stiff nod as Sesshomaru armed himself with Tokijin.

In a flash the two where gone, wicked clangs of steel on steel the were the only clue that the two demon lords where using their swords. Glints of light off of the blades the only visual evidence that both paticipants where even still there. It was a spectacle of swordsmanship if ever there was one. Sesshomaru wielding his blade in a manner befitting a master painter's brush. Each stroke graceful, and deliberate. No hesitation, no second guessing. Naruto attacked in a style befitting a cautious cobra. Watching, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Ready to deliver the death blow, in one, precise, instance.

Sesshomaru lashed out at Naruto with an overhead chop, only to have to yank his blade down hastily to avoid a strait thrust from Naruto as the blond sidestepped the chop. As their blades locked the two demon lords locked eyes. Hard amber met ice cold blue, then simultaneous smirks found their ways onto their faces. The stare down was brought to an abrupt end when both demon lords leapt away calmly as the area they were in exploded into a cloud of dust and dirt. In it's place Inuyasha stood, his transformed Tessaiga cleaved into the ground.

"You didn't forget about me did ya, bastards!" growled out Inuyasha as he hoisted his Tessaiga out of the ground.

"This doesn't concern you hound." Naruto muttered coldly. Annoyed at the hound for interrupting his fun.

" Indeed half-breed stay out of other peoples matters." stated Sesshomaru.

"Like hell it doesn't! Both of you need to be knocked down a peg or two and I'm doing the knocking!" Without further deliberation the Inu hanyou charged the two demons. Or at least he tried. Things would have gone better had thick tree roots not burst from the ground and constricted the hanyou, making it near impossible for him to move. Sesshomaru and Naruto where about to make another run at each other when the trademark weapon of Sango flew towards Inuyasha tearing the roots in twain and freeing him. As soon as she retrieved her weapon, she leapt to the hanyou's side ready to rid the world of the fox demon lord that 'tainted' her brother's mind. Miroku, though angry that they would brashly put everyone in danger, went to back up his comrades. Immediately the 'friendly spar' turned into a stand off between the demon lords and Inuyasha, Sango, and a reluctant Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Kagome.

" Enough of this!" roared Naruto. " It would seem like are little spar has ended Sesshomaru, I must say that you seem capable of protecting Rin. See that you do." He then turned to leave. " Gaara, Kohaku, Kyu, Shu, we leave." As the group began walking away Naruto walked up to a teary eyed Rin. " Take care, Rin-chan." he said softly as he ruffled her hair playfully. Naruto and the others where about to disappear into the trees when another voice rang out.

" Demon! If I have to crawl to the ends of the earth, I will have my brother back!"

" I admire your devotion to your brother Sango. However, if you stopped being so selfish for second and listen to the words he speaks, no crawling would be necessary."

" Those words are not his own, it is you who made him this way. You turned him against me!"

" Whatever helps you sleep an night Sango, whatever helps you sleep at night." with those words, the group of demon lords and Kohaku disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**There ya go, some of you maybe dissapointed in the fight scene but to be honest I really do think that Inuyasha is the type to inturrpt. There ya go just a little something to hold you guys over until the story enters my thought processes again. Take care.**


End file.
